For Equestria
by GoldenPonyTime
Summary: CONTAINS HUMANIZED. In another world, a devil called Daemon is trying to get into Equestria. The only way to stop him is by defeating him with weapons. Princess Celestia has put the main 6 up to the task. Contains some romance & OCS.


**For Equestria Chapter** **1**

**CONTAINS HUMANIZED.**

6 girls quickly ran to Canterlot Tower where the elements of harmony were kept inside. Twilight Sparkle, an incredibly talented person (and personal student of the ruler of Equestria) ,opened the large doors to Canterlot Tower. Inside, Princess Celestia was pacing back and forth, her flowing hair looking duller than it usually is.

"Princess Celestia! We came as soon as we got your letter!" Twilight declared running up to her with her little group following behind.

"My faithful student Twilight and her friends. I thank you all for coming on such short notice." Said Celestia with a stern tone in her voice.

"It's quite all right Princess. But is something the matter?" Rarity asked.

"Yes Princess! Why DID you call us?" Twilight added in.

"Is is.. Discord again?" Pinkie Pie gasped and started glaring at the windows.

"No, it isn't Discord. It's something far, far worse. Something… No, someone." Celestia informed.

"An' who is this someone, Princess?" Applejack questioned.

"That's a good question Applejack. This enemy can take control of Equestria in an instant if we don't defeat him. His name.. Daemon." Just saying that name made Princess Celestia's stern expression to a worried expression. Fluttershy squeaked quietly.

"Daemon meaning.. devil ?" Twilight said, scratching her right cheek.

"Yes. Devil, Twilight Sparkle. Actually , he is a devil ." Celestia said softly when she said devil. All 6 girls gulped.

"But what does it have to do with us?" Rainbow Dash asked, an eyebrow raised.

Princess Celestia sighed. "I wanted the elements of harmony to defeat Daemon, just like how you defeated Discord. Except with.. with weapons. It's a bit dangerous but I understand if all of you don't want to do it!" She turned her eyes to Twilight. "I don't want anything to any of you."

Twilight blushed a bit noticing Celestia's eyes were fixed on her. "Not to worry Princess! We won't let you down, right girls ?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright WEAPONS!" Rainbow shouted, fist pumping.

Princess Celestia did not agree with this decision, for the safety of Twilight. But she chuckled and said "Yes weapons. It's the only way to defeat Daemon."

* * *

Celestia closed her eyes and lifted up her right arm. A sparkly gold outline surrounded her hand, light began to fill the room and suddenly 5 weapons appeared floating in midair, a dagger, a sword, an axe, a crossbow and a pair of fans. Each had a gem inside which were shaped like a butterfly, a balloon, an apple, a cloud with a lightning bolt and a diamond.

"These are the weapons you will use. The gems inside the handle are the elements of harmony. It will help strengthen the weapon. They also give you different techniques that you can use in battle." The princess explained. " The first weapon, the dagger is for Fluttershy." It floated over to Fluttershy who took a few steps back when it came closer to her. "Fluttershy."

" Yes .. um Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy said loudly. ( Twilight had taught her to speak loudly when addressed by royalty.)

"Fluttershy, please do not be afraid. This weapon is just a back-up in case your ability will not work."

"Ability?"

"Yes. Your ability is, well , unknown. But we are certain that it will have something to do with animals."

"Princess, what do ya mean by 'we'? Was someone been workin' with ya too?" Applejack asked. She seemed to be bursting with questions.

"Oooo like.. a spy! Or a undercover team! OOO that sounds exciting!" Pinkie shouted happily.

" Why don't I explain everything to you outside in the garden. It will get rather tiring standing up. Its a lovely day. " Said Celest, the 5 weapons still in midair.

* * *

Outside, all 7 of them sat under a bamboo hut , the weapons from before where now on the table everyone sat around. The princess then started to explain everything.

" I have all told you before, these 5 weapons are for all of you to use. The elements of harmony are inside in the handle in which will help strengthen your weapon and give you techniques. Luna, a swordsman called K and I were planning this in secret. We studied everything about you. But Fluttershy's weapon is not the main ability she will be using. Like I told you before it is only a back-up. We're not sure what her main ability is but we are certain it has something to do with animals and her mind. All of you have a main ability to use. You will also have techniques and tricks to use which you all MUST learn yourself."

Celestia passed the 5 weapons to the girls. Pinkie getting the crossbow, Rainbow- the sword, Applejack- the axe, Rarity getting the pair of fans and Fluttershy getting the dagger.. Except for Twilight.

"Um .. Princess what about me?" Twilight inquired , looking around at everyone admiring their weapons ( apart from Fluttershy )

"Ahh Twilight. You have the most powerful ability actually and you should already know." She stated, looking at twilights hands. Twilight looked down at her hands too, confused. After a few moments she understood. "_Magic._"

"Aww Yeh !" Rainbow cheered, swaying her sword. She was centimetres away from cutting Applejack on the face.

"Woah nelly! Rainbow put the sword down!" Applejack shouted, her axe over her shoulder.

"They look like ordinary tools we use. What's so special about them?" asked Rarity, fidgeting with her fans.

"Daemon is located in another world. When I send you there, your weapons will change."

"Wai- " Twilight tried to say but Celestia stopped her. " I want you girls to now go home, pack some supplies and meet be back here tomorrow morning, 10am on the dot."

"Alright Princess" They all bowed and quickly ran out to get ready.

"So what exactly do we pack?" asked Rainbow.

"I .. have no idea." Replied Twilight.

* * *

**Author's Note : **_I .. don't know. This just popped into my head and I figured that I should watch it : Derp. Please read and review - sigh -_

_WHATS WRONG WITH ME?_


End file.
